


Release

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n needs something to release the tension that’s been building up.





	Release

“Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit”.

Y/n took the pan off the stove and threw it into the sink, pouring cold water onto the burning eggs. 

He was trying to make breakfast for his author/literal god boyfriend.

Chuck had been stressed the past few days. 

Although the mess with his damn bitch of a sister was sorted out, he had recently got back into his writing. 

But as Chuck would always say, writing is hard. 

He just couldn’t get his stories to translate to paper, so he had been slightly moody.

“Urgh, seriously! Even the eggs have to burn. I have god as my boyfriend and shit still goes wrong”, y/n complained to himself.

He began scrubbing at the pan furiously. 

It wasn’t only Chuck that was stressed. 

Y/n had tried to stop hunting. 

Chuck begged him to stop for weeks, not wanting him to get hurt. 

Plus, he was god. 

He could give y/n anything he wanted. 

Y/n had agreed, wanting his boyfriend to stop going on and on about it.

Unfortunately, y/n realized hunting and killing things were apparently his way of blowing off steam. 

Although sex was a good method as well, Chuck being the best he ever had, this wasn’t in the books now. 

With the blue eyed man being so stressed, they hadn’t had time for sex in two weeks. 

A dildo wasn’t good enough for y/n anymore. 

Not after the way Chuck would take him. 

No one could ever compare now.

So his frustration built up. 

He didn’t lose it though. 

He just kept it bottled up, hoping he’d either be able to sneak out on a hunt soon, or Chuck would finally fuck his brains out and make sure he couldn’t walk for weeks.

“You burnt the eggs. You burn everything”, a slightly amused voice came from the doorway of the kitchen.

Looking towards the source, y/n saw his beauty of a boyfriend stood there in his untied robe, the vest clinging and showing off his toned body, only boxers underneath, outlining the shape of his big cock. 

Fuck he looked so hot right now. 

The smirk he had making him look even hotter.

“ ** _Hey, I’m only human. I can’t be perfect all the time._** Unlike you, god”.

Chuck chuckled and walked forward, wrapping his arms around y/n from behind and pressed his bearded face into y/n’s neck, making him giggle slightly at the feeling.

“Well, let me tell you. I made you. You are the most perfect human in all existence. I made sure of that”, he said, as he placed kisses along his neck and across his jaw. 

Y/n closed his eyes, already hard. 

He needed Chuck so much.

“Fuck me, Chuck. I need you in me now”, he groaned. 

A growl erupted from Chuck, who immediately picked y/n up and carried him to his desk, pushing away all his work, not caring about any of that. 

Now it was time to focus on y/n, his perfectly amazing boyfriend.

They spent the next few hours releasing all their tension, able to carry on over and over, due to not having felt each other in two weeks. 

By the end, y/n was completely sated and worn out. 

Chuck had done exactly what y/n needed. 

He fucked him good. 

Good enough he could barely make it up the stairs, the writer having to carry y/n up the stairs and into bed, falling asleep in each other’s arms, Chuck making sure this would happen for all eternity. 


End file.
